someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pizza Delivery Experience
This story takes placed a couple of weeks after Halloween of 2012. I had been working as a delivery boy for Domino's Pizza for a few months, prior to what happened that night. It was an hour after sundown when we got a call for one large pineapple that needed delivered four or five miles away, just on the outskirts of town. Believe it or not, but most of the time it was better to make a delivery at such a distance because people would tip a little extra, sometimes, ten or fifteen dollars, plus the cost of the pizza. I didn't have a GPS because I was, and remain a technological retard. I barley understood how a cell phone works so, I always used a road map. The destination would take about ten to fifteen minutes, and as I drove on the less houses I began to see, each of them further and further apart. When I arrived I was completely surprised at what I saw. It was what looked like an abandoned trailer park. The trailers looked rusted, broken windows, the weeds and grass left uncut, several feet of it high. It was obviously a instant red flag. My instincts were practically screaming at me to get the hell out of there. Leaving immediately was what I wanted to do, but my boss was already looking to fire me because of my long hair that extended down to my sternum Apparently, my boss was such a dirt bag he thinks long hair was meant only for females only. To ease him off my back I agreed to wear a hair net. However, I wasn't going to make an attempt at doing my job without a plan. I new my delivery would be one hell of a risk, but luckily I like to be prepared. At a time like this I would have preferred to have a gun, but all I had with me a a simple can pepper spray that kept in the glove box. I grabbed it along with the pizza then began walking the remaining distance, a mere block or two it seemed in distance. I thought it would have been safer to not let anyone see where else where I parked for fear someone might hop in the back seat as I would be making the delivery. I did, however, take a risk by leaving it unlocked, just in case I needed a quick get away without taking seconds fondling my keys like people do in bad horror movies. I was walking by each trailer, nervously trying to find the right address on the right mailbox. It's a good thing I'm a smoker because my lighter made my job less impossible. I was, eventually, able to find it without too much trouble, but was forced to make my way through the harsh overgrown grass just to get to the door. I knocked on the door a few times until I heard foot approaching from the other side. Customer: Are you the pizza guy? Me: Yes. One large pineapple for you sir. Customer: The front door won't open. I'll pay you around back. After that I heard his footsteps beginning to walk away. If I wasn't scared before, I certainly was now, but in the end I chose to tough it out. I made my way to the back of the trailer with a nervous sweat with my heart beating to hard it practically wanted to escape my chest. When I reached the side of the trailer I noticed an orange glow coming from the back yard. It, no doubt, came from a small campfire, and to this day I still thank God for that campfire because what I saw stopped my heart completely for a moment. Because of the fire, I was able to make out a silhouette of a figure holding, what seemed like a long axe over it's head coming around the corner of the trailer. I froze in complete terror. As afraid as I was, but after all the trouble I went through, I wasn't about to just leave empty handed. I did, however, get an idea, and desperately prayed to God that it would work. I took a couple of steps as I pulled out the pepper spray from my pocket. Then, suddenly, I threw the pizza past the corner of the trailer. My idea worked because the guy swung his axe, thinking it was me. I used that moment to start spraying him in the face. He screamed in agony as I tackled him to the ground. I then stood back up to kick him in the ribs a couple of times, and once in the head. Just to be extra sure I kicked him once more in the face as he cried out in pain. After that I began going through his pockets, and pulled out a crumbled ball of one dollar bills. I angrily screamed at him to enjoy his pizza then took off running back to my car. I sped back quickly to my boss, and told him everything, and he believed me. He called the cops, then gave them my statement, but had to hand over the money I took as payment because it was considered as evidence. After fourty-five minutes the cops came back, telling us the guy, and the axe were already gone. They did manage to find the pizza left behind as well traces of blood on the ground. The last thing the cops said to me was actually the last scare from the guy that tried to kill me. They told me the guy wrote a message on the trailer written in his own blood after I got away. "I hate pineapple." Most people would probably quit after experiencing something like that, and I couldn't blame them, but I still chose to stay because I was making decent money because of the tips I made. To the people reading this, what happened took place in a peacful area where the crime rate was low, but I strongly advise investing in some form of protection because I believe no matter where you are or how safe think you may be in your home The Devil is always out to get you. Category:Journal Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta